


don't you wanna trust me, baby

by saranghaja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Human/Vampire Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires, Voyeurism kind of, aphrodisiac effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaja/pseuds/saranghaja
Summary: Lu Han's a dehydrated, girlfriend-deprived vampire, and Minseok is more than obliging.(warnings: established vampire/human relationship, underage characters (high school students), semi public sex, biting + mild aphrodisiac effect, voyeurism)written forplayboys0408 2016 round





	don't you wanna trust me, baby

Lu Han is melting. Tiny droplets of sweat drip from the tips of his hair and the back of his shirt is starting to stick to his skin. It's ridiculously hot even for a summer afternoon, but for god-knows-what reason he and Minseok were holed up in some tiny stairwell with no windows in this sweltering heat.

He sighs in frustration, shutting his book and putting it down. "Minseok, why are we even here?" He knows he sounds super whiny, but they have a free period before school lets out, and Lu Han would very much prefer to spend that time feeding Minseok chips at the cafeteria and being a gross, overly-mushy couple in front of the lunch ladies, _not_ camping out in some stupid tiny space that smells like stray cats use it as a litter box.

"To answer your question, I came here to study, and _you're_ whining," Minseok replies, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes never leave the material she's reading. Lu Han watches her, enticed— it's fascinating how Minseok manages to look pretty even when she's sweating buckets in a dimly lit stairwell. It's just one of her many talents, he supposes. "Finals start next week, you know," she adds. "Maybe if you actually study this time round, you wouldn't have to constantly devise plans to cheat with Yifan even though you know he's going to chicken out."

"A weak man, Yifan is," Lu Han grumbles. When it comes to Lu Han's so-called shenanigans, Yifan has as much balls as a chicken, which is to say none. Bored and frustrated, he hooks his chin over Minseok's shoulder, hands winding around her waist from the back. She scowls when the sweaty side of his face sticks to hers. "Or we could go to the library. It's air-conditioned and actually has furniture in it."

Minseok shakes her head. "You're thinking too simply, silly. That's where everyone else would go in this weather. This place—" Minseok says, waving her hand and almost smacking Lu Han in the face, "Mouldy walls, air staler than the janitor's closet... this is where the magic happens." Minseok laughs, then grimaces. "Though I could probably do without this cardigan; dressing pretty means nothing when you're sweatier than Yixing after basketball practice."

Lu Han makes a face at the last comment. "Don't remind me." The stench is still fresh in his memory, along with the traumatic sight of Yixing's pit stains. "Well, at least we get some alone time, so technically this is a study date." Then, in what he thinks is his undeniably sexy voice, Lu Han murmurs into her ear, "So maybe you should take that cardigan off. I don't bite."

Minseok shoves him, trying not to laugh. "And maybe you should stop flirting with me and study."

Lu Han pouts but obediently goes back to rifling through his (Minseok's) biology notes. School is dumb. He's a goddamn vampire— he drinks blood like it's water and has sharp, pointy fangs; he is a cool, mostly immortal, otherworldly being... that's also failing biology 101. 

But there are more important things than trying to pass biology, such as flirting with Minseok and making Minseok laugh and kissing Minseok till she's breathless— all of which he desperately wants to do at the present moment. Minseok may have rejected him in favour of studying, but Lu Han won't be giving up without a fight.

Lu Han initiates phase one of his plan: distraction. He starts by fidgeting— stretching out one leg in front of him then the other before crossing them again, fiddling with his hair all the while making odd facial expressions. 

Lu Han used distraction. It's super effective!

"Do you need something?" Minseok says finally, after enduring Lu Han's odd antics for the past 10 minutes, lip quirked to one side. She doesn't look mad, hand reaching up to unstick her ponytail from the nape of her neck. Lu Han licks his lips.

Phase two: play dirty.

Lu Han licks his lips. "I'm lonely." His eyes slide to the exposed column of her neck, slender and unmarked. "Extremely so."

She returns his gaze steadily, looking amused. Her lips are so very pink. "Yeah?"

He tries for a kicked puppy expression. "I'm just a poor dehydrated and girlfriend-deprived vampire. Isn't the world just cruel?"

Minseok looks torn between laughing and rolling her eyes, biting her lip to bite back a smile, but she plays along anyway. "What kind of girlfriend would do that to you? Well, that's her loss." She sets aside her notebooks and pats her lap twice. "why don't you come kiss me instead?"

Mission: success!

Lu Han dives forward, attacking her lips with his own. She's caged between him and the wall, her body pressed flush against his. He knows the clock's ticking, so he wastes no time slipping his tongue into her mouth, running it over the back of her teeth, letting it tangle with hers. Minseok reciprocates just as enthusiastically, her small hand curling around his jaw, thumb smoothing over the spot beneath his ear repeatedly.

He slips her cardigan off her shoulders, fingers swiftly popping open the first two buttons of her white school shirt. Nosing along her neck, he maps the skin there with his tongue before swooping down to ravage her collarbones. The wine red love bites from last week have faded into a light pink. 

"I've missed you," Lu Han murmurs, lips sliding across the hollow of her throat. He can faintly taste the saccharine of her blood on his tongue.

It draws out a breathy moan from Minseok's mouth. Smirking, he sucks harder, nipping lightly then smoothing it over with his tongue. He feels her breath hitch when he bites down on a particularly sensitive spot.

Minseok sighs with every swipe of his tongue against her skin. "Stop teasing me," she whines, shivering against his chest. She pulls him up to kiss him, their lips connecting desperately. His hands press under her shirt, cupping her breasts through her bra while impatient lips took over the kiss. 

"Too many clothes," Lu Han mumbles, hands working on the rest of the buttons on Minseok's shirt. 

Minseok gasps as Lu Han's intentions dawn on her. She struggles to untangle Lu Han's octopus-like limbs from her body. "Lu Han," she hisses, pushing at the side of Lu Han's face to get him to stop nibbling at her neck, "Stop."

"Is something wrong?"

"We're at _school._ " She sighs exasperatedly when he locks his arms even tighter around her, face not budging from the crevice of her neck. "Lu Han."

He whines. He's already half-hard in his pants and he _is_ a teenage boy. His mind is swimming in pleasure and he doesn't want it to stop. And self-control isn't exactly something he prides himself on, especially when it came to Minseok.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket and peeks at the screen. "We have fifteen minutes till school lets out, and hardly anyone comes by here..." His tongue flicks out to wet his lips, and Minseok shivers, gaze darkening. "Besides, it's sort of... thrilling isn't it?"

Minseok bites her lip. "Only if you promise to get me off before the bell rings."

"Deal."

So Lu Han goes back to work. Kissing Minseok is just as satisfying— her lips are swollen and red, cheeks dusted pink from the summer heat, the skin at her waist is soft and sticky beneath Lu Han's dry palms. His fangs ache in his mouth. 

Of course he's trying to hold back his repressed hunger, but the mouthwatering scent of Minseok's skin crushes what's left of his self-control. He tries to distract himself by slipping his hands up her top, fingertips dancing along the straps of her bra. The skin there pebbles at his touch, and Lu Han smirks.

Tugging lightly on his tie, Minseok pants breathily, "Come on, take it off." He obliges, yanking at the knot and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt, pulling it off in one swift move. Her hands travel up his spine, and she sighs when her fingers touch the damp, sweat-slicked skin of his back. 

Heat simmers through his veins with every one of Minseok's sighs. Even without his shirt on, Lu Han feels even warmer than ever. He wants, needs Minseok so badly.

Minseok pushes him away to pull her own shirt off, flipping up her skirt and climbing into Lu Han's lap. Lu Han purrs as he settles her in his lap, her ass pressed flush against the tent in his crotch. His hands slide to the round globes and he palms it appreciatively, groaning when she starts to rock in his lap.

Even in all his lifetimes as a vampire, Lu Han has always been an ass man.

Giggling, Minseok lifts her skirt slightly, flashing Lu Han a tiny peek of her panties and a sliver of inner thigh. The panties she's wearing are black and lacy; Lu Han chokes when he realizes it matches her bra. The tease. "Like what you see?" 

Lu Han responds by kisses her roughly, hands messing up her previously meticulously-done ponytail. She moans into his mouth, so dirty and lewd. Minseok is so delightfully vocal; and it goes straight to his dick. He files the sounds away for lonely nights. "You're going to be the death of me."

Her tongue glides over the pointed tip of his canines, just light enough that it doesn't pierce her. "I also have the same set in red," she husks in his ear.

Her hands palm at the tent in his slacks, fingers curling around the bulge, pulling and squeezing then pulling away when his hips try to buck into her grasp. Lu Han retaliates by snapping the waistband of her panties. "You're mean," he mumbles, head spinning.

"But you love me anyway." Her voice is so, so low.

The urge to sink his fangs into her neck burns in his mouth. "Baby, can I..." he bares his fangs, lets them peek out behind his upper lip, his tongue sweeping nervously over the sharp edges.

"Okay." Lu Han's eyes follow the bob of throat as she bares her neck towards the side, her arm circling his neck, reeling him in. He's already hooked, in more ways than one. "Bite me."

And he does. He sinks his fangs into the softest part of her neck, where it meets her shoulder. Warm blood flows into his mouth. He greedily laps at it, savouring the taste and committing it to memory. 

The wound is barely a pinprick, but her flavour explodes on his tongue. It's sweet and rich like the chocolate fondue he and Minseok pigged out on during christmas, with a hint of spice that tastes just so Minseok. Lu Han can't get enough of her.

Minseok is grinding hard against him, writhing and squirming in his lap, trembling slightly. Her cheeks are flushed, flyaway strands of hair sticking to her temples; her beauty never fails to awe Lu Han, and he tells her so, mumbling praises filthily into her ear. _"You're so good, always so good for me. so pretty, Minseok-ah."_

She moans as he unhooks the clasps of her bra, all without breaking contact with her neck. Lu Han's bites have always had this effect on her, makes her feel like she's drowning and soaring at the same time. It's a dizzying sort of pleasure that sends her into a whirlwind of addiction. "Lu Han, touch me, _please._ "

The blood loss takes a toll on Minseok. Her hips slow and she's panting hard, eyes shut and mouth parted slightly. Lu Han reluctantly detaches from her neck, gulping down what's left in his mouth and retracting his fangs. His hands sweep back the sweaty baby hairs from her forehead before coming down to rest in the valleys her hips. "Let me take care of you," he murmurs.

He undresses her quickly, only keeping her skirt on, pulling her lace panties down to her knees. He'd have loved to take his time, to worship every flaw and every asset of her body, but unless he wanted one of the school's prefects to walk in on them (he imagines poor, innocent Junmyeon walking in on them and shudders at the thought), he'll have to save it for next time. Minseok is impatient enough as it is, anyway. "Hurry, self-study ends in ten," she urges, tugging at Lu Han's hand.

They hadn't thought to bring a condom, so Minseok will have to settle for his fingers. Minseok rests the weight of her upper body against Lu Han's, arms wrapped around his neck for support. His arm circles her waist as he slips his index finger into her. It's so slick and so tight— Lu Han wants to sink his cock right into her, pound into her hard and fast the way he likes it. The thought is enough to make him groan loudly, muffling the noise in her chest.

His hands gradually speed up, and she lets out the loudest moan yet. "Shh," he teases, smirking slightly as his thumb circles her clit, slowly building up a rhythm. "Don't want the whole school to hear, do you?"

She cries out, fingers clutching at Lu Han's shirt. She's so wet, her slick drenching his fingers, and oh god the _smell_ — Lu Han bets she tastes as good as she smells. What he wouldn't give for a taste, if only they had the time. 

She presses open-mouthed kisses along his shoulders, though it does no good but leave drool all over Lu Han's school shirt, But he doesn't mind. He inserts another finger, upping the speed of his hand. His wrist is starting to cramp, but Minseok's whimpers are starting to become rhythmic, pitch escalating one key at a time, a sweet melody. It almost sounds like she's keening. Lu Han knows she's close.

"Babe," Lu Han grunts, trying to unbuckle his slacks with one hand. His other hand unintentionally slows, but Minseok grabs his wrist to position his hand where she wants it, whining at him not to stop. His cock is pressed against the front of his fly, confined and uncomfortable, but at Minseok's urging he abandons his quest of trying to free it. seeing Minseok come apart first, seeing her lose herself in his arms— Lu Han sets his priorities. Hand gradually picking up speed again, he presses his mouth to Minseok's neck, right where he'd previously sank his fangs in and sucks _hard_.

She comes with a muffled cry, back arching into Lu Han's torso, her chest pressed flushed against his. She pants raggedly, her breaths hitting his ear, making his spine tingle. Lu Han's sure there are crescent-shaped imprints on his back from how hard Minseok is gripping his shoulders. He mumbles nonsense against her temples, hand slowing to a halt as she comes down from her orgasm. He tells her how beautiful she is, first in Korean, then in Mandarin, emphasizing every praise with small kisses. She trembles slightly when he removes his fingers, slumped against Lu Han's chest as she struggles to catch her breath.

Post-orgasm Minseok gives off a scent that almost drives Lu Han delirious. She smells of blood, the body lotion she uses and sex. He reaches down between them to unbuckle his pants, pulling his leaking cock out of his jeans. With the remainder of Minseok's cum on his hand, he slicks up his hard cock, fist working sloppily as he works himself to orgasm. 

After going so long without being touched, just jerking himself off felt amazing. He groans at the friction, back arching slightly— he could get off on just Minseok's scent alone. He tilts his head back, breath leaving his mouth in puffs. His skull hits the wall the behind him, making Minseok giggle softly. When she starts kissing his neck, sucking at the base where he likes it best, slowly peppering kisses all the way to his chin, he cums with Minseok's name on his tongue, cock spurting all over his hand and on Minseok's school skirt.

"This is kind of gross," Minseok giggles softly after he opens his eyes, her breath tickling his chin. She leans in to press a chaste kiss against his mouth, resting their foreheads together.

Lu Han snorts, but the corner of his mouth creeps up in a smile anyway. "You think?"

Minseok pinches his side. "We should get dressed. what if one of the prefects come—" Minseok stifles her laugh with her hand. "—Oh my god, imagine if Junmyeon walked in, like, right now."

"I was literally just thinking that!" Lu Han says, bursting into laughter. It startles Minseok. She jumps, yelping when her forehead bumps hard against his. Pain bursts at his temple, but it makes him laugh even harder. She presses a kiss to the bruise in apology. He reaches behind her to grab a bunch of tissues from her backpack, wiping off his hands first before dabbing at Minseok's sweat-slicked face. She thanks him with a peck on the nose.

At that moment, the bell rings, and he pats her butt lightly, pushing her off of him. They need to hurry before someone comes.

Minseok frowns at Lu Han as she slips on her panties. "Pass me a tissue. There's cum on my skirt."

Lu Han pulls a piece for himself before throwing the whole pack to her. "And my shirt is sticky with your cooties."

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?" Minseok retorts, fingers deftly clasping her bra back on. Even after seeing it in action a bunch of times, Lu Han is still convinced Minseok has eyes at the back of her head or maybe even vampiresque superpowers because _how the fuck do girls clasp their bras behind their backs?_

"It's actually a wonder no one interrupted us," Lu Han muses, watching Minseok rebutton her shirt. "We actually—"

That's when he hears someone's blood curdling scream, followed by the sound of the door slamming shut. Minseok, blouse still hanging loosely around her frame, screams too, scrambling to cover her exposed skin.

Lu Han winces. "—forgot to lock the door."

**bonus.**

"Can someone please tell me why my boyfriend is avoiding me?" Baekhyun says, frowning at where Junmyeon is sitting alone, two tables away from where they usually have lunch.

Lu Han takes large bite of his apple. "Oh, you mean Junmyeon?" he asks innocently. The apple crunches obnoxiously loud in his mouth. At the sound of his name, Junmyeon meets Lu Han's eyes across the cafeteria and promptly looks away, turning redder than Lu Han's apple. "Well, I wouldn't say he's avoiding you, but rather—"

Minseok kicks him hard under the table, face burrowed in the crook of Lu Han's neck. "Don't say it," she threatens menacingly, voice muffled. Lu Han just smiles sweetly at the sight of his embarrassed girlfriend. Minseok is still the best thing to ever happen to him in this lifetime.

"But rather what?" Baekhyun presses, her eyes still boring holes into the back of Junmyeon's head.

"But rather Minseok. Or her boobs, to be precise." When Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, he continues, "Let's just say he was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Minseok wails at the memory. Realisation dawns on Baekhyun's face. She gets up immediately, looking like she swallowed an entire lemon. "At school? Really? You guys are so goddamn nasty. I'm going to sit with Junmyeon, goodbye forever." With a dramatic wave, she leaves with her tray.

"You asked!" he sing-songs to her, winking at Junmyeon. Junmyeon chokes, and Baekhyun thumps him on the back hard. And then, just for Minseok to hear: "Besides, they haven't seen nothing yet."

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot that i wrote this like two years ago... sweats  
> also, this reminded me of how fun it is to write for exo ;_; i just realised it's been two years since i've written, it makes me sad that i'm that busy (read: lazy) because of school.
> 
> please leave a comment! con-crit would be nice too!! thank you if you read all of that ♡


End file.
